


Un peu plus

by AnaLilCrelcel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Random & Short, Short, donc enjoy ! :), juste un court texte que j'ai écrit quand j'avais 14/15 ans, mais j'avais envie de le poster quand même, sans suite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLilCrelcel/pseuds/AnaLilCrelcel
Summary: Elle savait au fond d’elle que cette naissance serait différente des autres.Les docteurs auraient beau tout essayer, son homme aurait beau tout dire, quelque chose n’irait pas.Elle le sentait. Un peu plus, un peu plus.Elle laissa son regard se promener sur les alentours. Une chaîne de montagnes aux pics enneigés se dressaient à l’horizon. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle ferma les paupières, mais cela n’incita que plus les larmes à couler. Un peu plus, un peu plus. C’était pour ce soir. Elle le savait maintenant.Chacun fit du mieux qu’il put. Mais le soleil était déjà passé derrière la montagne.





	1. Chapter 1

Elle savait au fond d’elle que cette naissance serait différente des autres.

En cette fin d’été, les parfums de l’herbe, des fougères et des champignons, mêlés à celui des cendres, embaumaient l’air. Les docteurs que son mari lui avait fait voir l’avaient envoyée ici, les paysages et l’air bonificateur ne pouvant qu’aider à la santé du bébé. Et celle de la maman, bien sûr. Son mari avait beaucoup insisté au fait que les deux soient assurées.

À cette pensée, un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Les docteurs auraient beau tout essayer, son homme aurait beau tout dire, quelque chose n’irait pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il pourrait arriver, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Elle le savait, c’est tout. Elle le sentait. Elle le sentait à la manière dont l’être bougeait en aussi, c’était cette ombre, cette menace, cette tragédie arriver, se rapprocher. Un peu plus, un peu plus. Elle le sentait à la façon dont les contractions se rapprochaient. Un peu plus, un peu plus.

Elle laissa son regard se promener sur les alentours. Une chaîne de montagnes aux pics enneigés se dressaient à l’horizon. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle ferma les paupières, mais cela n’incita que plus les larmes à couler. Un peu plus, un peu plus. C’était pour ce soir. Elle le savait maintenant.

Elle releva la tête au bruit. Les ronces frémirent aux abords des bois puis s’écartèrent. Elle attrapa vite son mouchoir. Que dirait-il s’il la voyait dans cet état ? Il était si gentil avec elle. Tous les soirs, pour se rattraper de la laisser seule toute la journée, il la berçait jusqu’à l’aube. C’est quand il la prit dans ses bras qu’elle comprit. Elle le savait maintenant. Elle le serra contre son ventre. Un peu plus, un peu plus.

Elle sentait la douleur l’envahir, depuis les bouts de ses membres jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme. Maintenant qu’elle savait, elle ne voulait plus le laisser sortir. Alors quand elle sentit le liquide couler le long de ses jambes, elle ne dit rien, elle ne fit rien. Il accourut au bruit de verre cassé. Radieux, sentant déjà ses larmes arriver. Il l’emmena à la voiture, dans l’atmosphère oscillant entre jour et nuit.

Chacun fit du mieux qu’il put. Mais le soleil était déjà passé derrière la montagne.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, quand il rentra, les larmes ne s’étaient toujours pas taries. Il trouva sur la table un mot de la part de sa femme. Il posa son coffret précieux à côté, sur la table. Tout était lourd autour de lui. Noir. Pesant. Douloureux. Il ne fit rien pour sauver sa chair et son sang. Sourd. Mourant. Suffocant. Sur lui, sur sa tête, sur son âme, l’ombre de l’orage. La menace de l’éclair. La tragédie de la maison écroulée.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait deux jours que les cloches avaient sonné.

Elle était venue voir la rivière, afin d’échapper à la douleur qu’au village il régnait.

Les Jeon, malgré leur récente arrivée,

Des villageois étaient déjà très aimés.

Elle respira les odeurs qu’apportait l’air du matin, enivrée.

Elle aperçut soudain des ruines se dresser

Comme une maison par la foudre frappée.

La première chose qu’elle sentit fut l’odeur de la pierre brûlée.

Le première chose qu’elle entendit furent des cris de bébé.

La première chose qu’elle vit fut un paper criblé de taches salées,

Les mêmes qu’elle retrouva sur la fragile tête du nouveau-né.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle se dépêcha de ramener le bébé au village. Elle prit aussi la lettre, la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans les couvertures qui entouraient l’enfant. Tandis qu’elle revenait sur ses pas, elle réfléchit à toute allure. Garder le bébé, ça, absolument pas. Son mari voulait déjà en faire un, et elle était plus que d’accord, mais jamais ils n’auraient assez d’argent pour nourrir les deux, habiller les deux ni même les éduquer tous les deux. Arrivée au village, elle s’arrêta, réfléchit. Puis elle se remit en route. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant qu’il rentre. Elle avait un plan.


End file.
